


Wahre Liebe

by mrsvienna



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsvienna/pseuds/mrsvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Sheriff hat mal wieder eine Wahnsinnsidee um das jährliche Erntedankfest in seinem Sinne zu feiern. Ihm schwebt eine Hinrichtung und zur selben Zeit eine Hochzeit vor. Die Hauptrollen hat er natürlich auch schon besetzt mit Guy, Marian und Robin Hood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahre Liebe

Vaisey, der Sheriff von Nottingham verkündete in seiner kalten und sarkastischen Stimme: „Leute aus Nottingham, heute ist unser Erntedankfest, und wir haben allen Grund zu feiern! Meine Wachen haben heute morgen Robin Hood gefangen – was wir nebenbei bemerkt nicht gerade Gisborne zu verdanken haben – als dieser Gesetzlose und seine Bande versucht haben die Steuern von King Richard zu stehlen. Deshalb werden wir dieses Ereignis durch eine Hochzeit und eine Hinrichtung ehren, ganz so wie ich es mag!“

Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Menschenmenge, das weiter anstieg als die Wachen den Held der Bevölkerung Robin Hood in Fesseln zu der Plattform in der Mitte der Innenhofes brachten, wo die Galgen standen. Robin Hood grinste zuversichtlich und sicher in der Annahme, das seine Bande bereits einen Plan zu seiner Befreiung hatte und ihn sobald wie möglich zur Flucht verhelfen würde. Er wehrte sich gegen seine Bewacher, um es ihnen nicht zu einfach zu machen und natürlich auch für die Show, ganz so wie er es mochte!

Marian war entsetzt zu sehen, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Der Sheriff war auf etwas aus, aber was? Ihr Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Wusste Guy mehr? Sie schaute zu ihm, aber es schien er war genauso ahnungslos wie sie selber gegenüber der neuesten Intrige Vaiseys. Die Hinrichtung war höchstwahrscheinlich Robin Hoods geplantes Schicksal - aber die Hochzeit? Wer sollte heiraten?

Vaisey nickte grinsend seinen Wachen zu. Zwei von ihnen gingen zu Guy of Gisborne. Als jeweils einer an jeder Seite von ihm stand, ergriffen sie den Master at Arms und brachten ihn ebenfalls zur Plattform neben Hood. Ein vollkommen überraschter Gisborne wehrte sich so gut es ging, starrte wütend zu seinem Herrn und forderte zu wissen: „Was geht hier vor, Sheriff?“ Vaisey antwortete amüsiert: „Hab Geduld, Gisborne!“

Auf ein weiteres Zeichen des Sheriffs griffen zwei andere Wachleute nach Lady Marian und führten sie auch noch zur Plattform. Marian erduldete ihre Behandlung mit all der Würde, die sie fähig war aufzubringen und betrachtete Vaisey hasserfüllt. Sobald sie zwischen Hood und Gisborne stand, reckte sie trotzig ihr Kinn empor und fragte Vaisey tapfer: „Und nun?“

Die Bewohner von Nottingham betrachteten die aufkommenden Ereignisse mit Interesse, einige geschockt, einige amüsiert, wieder andere mit Schadenfreude und auch welche mit Mitgefühl. Robin Hood registrierte die Geschehnisse mit einer stoischen Miene, Gisborne im Gegensatz dazu mit unverhüllter Wut. Der Sheriff betrachtete Marian, Gisborne und Hood mit einem offensichtlich gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Lady Marian, ich bin Ihre Intrigen leid, Ihre Manipulationen von meinen Männern. Ich bin es leid einen für mich aufgrund Ihrer Machenschaften nutzlosen Master at Arms zu haben, und Robin Hood bin ich sowieso leid. Deshalb werden wir das jetzt ein für alle Mal beenden! Ich bin kein Ungeheuer, deshalb lasse ich Ihnen die Wahl, Lady Marian. Welcher dieser beiden Männer soll Ihr Gatte werden, und welcher wird sterben?“

Gisborne protestierte angewidert: „Was soll das? Ist das die Belohnung für all die Jahre in Ihren Diensten?“ Er versuchte die Wachen los zu werden. Vaisey schmunzelte: „Ach, Gisborne“ La di da di da!“ Ohne Gisborne weiter Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, erklärte er die Regeln des beabsichtigten Spektakels: „Sie, Lady Marian, werden sofort Ihren Ehegatten auswählen, und im selben Moment in dem Sie Ihre Ehegelöbnis vor allen Leuten Nottinghams ablegen, wird der andere Man gehängt. Nun, Marian, wer wird ihr Auserwählter sein? Ihr vorheriger Verlobter, der ohne Sie auch nur eines zweiten Gedankens zu würdigen in das Heilige Land entschwand, um dort zu kämpfen, oder aber der immer nach Ihnen lechzende Gisborne, der wie ein kleiner Hund Ihnen hinterher läuft?“

Vaisey nickte dem anwesenden Priester und dem Henker zu. Diese beiden gesellten sich zu den drei Gefangenen. Marian war verblüfft, vollkommen wutentbrannt und absolut hilflos. Was konnte sie machen? Ihr Verstand war leer, Panik entstand. Sie schaute hilfesuchend zu Robin, aber dieser schaute nicht zu ihr, sondern starrte auf den Boden vor ihm. Er gab ihr keine Unterstützung. Als ihr Blick auf Gisborne fiel, schaute er sie um Verzeihung bittend an. Sein Blick verriet eine unmissverständliche Zärtlichkeit.

Marian schaute Vaisey direkt in die Augen und erklärte entschieden: „Ich kann keinen wählen und den anderen an den Galgen bringen. Ich weigere mich es zu tun!“

„Wird das Ihnen helfen, Lady Marian? Ein Hinweis: Nein! In diesem Fall haben Sie nur eine weitere Hochzeit abgesagt, aber meine Hinrichtung werde ich trotzdem haben. Ihre Hinrichtung, um genau zu sein!“, antwortete der Sheriff unbeeindruckt während er interessiert seine Fingernägel betrachtete.

„Nein!“, schrie Gisborne. „Erbarmen! Tun Sie Ihr das nicht an, Vaisey. Ich bitte Sie!“, bettelte Gisborne unbedacht. Vaisey erwiderte angeekelt: „Betteln, Gisborne! Du hast kein Rückgrat, du bist ein Schwächling und alles für diese Aussätzige! Es ist widerwärtig!“

Marian betrachtete Gisborne dankbar. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte sie sehen wie Robin genervt mit den Augen rollte. Plötzlich drängten die Wachen sie zum Galgen. Im nächsten Moment lag die Schlinge um ihren Hals. Bevor Robin überhaupt auf diese Entwicklung reagieren konnte, hatte Gisborne bereits gehandelt. Er hatte sich mit schnellen und kraftvollen Bewegungen befreit, war zu Marian gerannt und hatte die Schlinge von ihrem Hals entfernt.

So schnell wie all dieses passierte, war Gisborne auch wieder eingefangen worden, aber dieses Mal von mehr als nur zwei Soldaten. Vaisey genoss sein Erntedankfest ungemein. Es wurde besser und besser. Als der Henker die Schlinge wieder um Marians Hals legte, schrie Gisborne: „Hört auf! Hört sofort auf! Lasst sie leben! Nimmt mich und lasst sie Robin Hood heiraten!“

„Gisborne, wie pathetisch! Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl“, reagierte Vaisey und mit einem Zwinkern und einem Wink seiner Hand ersetzten die Wachen Marian mit Gisborne unter dem Galgen. Marian war erschüttert wie weit Guys Liebe für sie ging. Er würde wirklich sterben um sie zu beschützen. Niemand hat sie jemals so sehr geliebt wie er. Nicht mal Robin of Locksley!

Als Marian unsicher zu Robin schaute, grinste er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Er dachte alle seine Träume würden in diesem Moment wahr werden, aber sie fühlte anders. Ihre Ansichten, ihre Meinungen, und damit ihre ganze Welt verschoben sich vollständig in diesem einen Moment in eine ganz andere Richtung. Die ganze Zeit war sie hin- und hergerissen gewesen zwischen Robin und Guy, aber nun erkannte sie auf einmal wem ihr Herz die ganze Zeit gehört hatte. Plötzlich war ihr vollkommen klar was sie wollte. Ohne nochmals darüber nachzudenken, verkündete sie mit klarer und unerschütterlicher Stimme: „Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen. Ich wähle Guy of Gisborne zu meinem zukünftigen Ehemann!“

Ungläubig starrte Robin auf Marian. Hatte sie ihren Verstand verloren? Was tat sie? Im Nu wurde er gezwungen seinen Platz mit Gisborne zu tauschen. Dieses Mal wurde die Schlinge ihm um den Hals gelegt. Vaisey konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal soviel Spaß gehabt hatte.

Bevor der Sheriff Zeit hatte näher darüber nachzudenken, brach die Hölle los. Hinter der Menschenmenge war ein Feuer ausgebrochen. Die meisten Soldaten rannten los um das Feuer zu löschen bevor es die Möglichkeit hatte sich auszubreiten. Mitten im Tumult fand die Rettungsaktion von Robin Hoods Bande von Gesetzlosen statt. Es gab einen kurzen Kampf und Robin war befreit. Er griff nach Marian, aber sie schubste ihn weg.

„Geh, Robin! Mein Platz ist nicht mehr an deiner Seite. Heute ist mein Hochzeitstag. Von nun an werde ich mein Leben mit Guy teilen. Er liebt mich mehr als du jemals mich lieben wirst, und ich werde ihn auch lieben. Er wird der Vater meiner Kinder sein. Er wird mich beschützen. Guy war immer an meiner Seite, wenn ich jemanden brauchte. Wo warst du in Zeiten der Not?“ Dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

Gelähmt und mit offen stehenden Mund sah Robin wie Marian Gisborne umarmte. Er stand von Schreck erstarrt bis Much ihm auf den Rücken klopfte, dann drehte er sich um und entkam mit seinem Freund in den Sherwood Forest.

Die ganze Zeit während des Kampfes hatte Vaisey seine Wachen angeschrien, beschimpft und bedroht. Trotz aller Drohungen an seine Soldaten entkamen Robin Hoods Männer alle unbeschadet. Enttäuscht und resigniert wies Vaisey den Priester an die Hochzeitszeremonie des verfluchten Gisborne und der Hexe Marian durchzuführen. Angewidert vom Anblick des Paares entschied er nicht an dem krankmachenden Trauungsritual teilzunehmen. Deshalb entschwand er in der Burg. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis einige seiner Vögel zu töten.

Nachdem der Sheriff nicht mehr zugegen war, versicherte Sir Guy of Gisborne Marian, dass sie nicht gezwungen wäre ihn zu heiraten. Er war mit Vaisey schon öfters fertig geworden und würde es auch wieder schaffen. Ein paar mehr Erniedrigungen durch Vaisey würde ihn nicht verletzten solange er wusste, ihr ging es gut. Aber Marian wollte nichts davon hören.

„Guy“, sagte sie, „du hast mich wahrscheinlich viel öfter beschützt als mir bewusst ist. Die ganze Zeit hast du mir bewiesen, das du mich vorbehaltlos liebst, und dass ich nicht fürchten muss alleine da zu stehen, weil du immer an meiner Seite sein wirst. Ich vertraue dir. Ich werde dir eine gute Ehefrau sein, und ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich möchte deine Frau werden.“

So passierte es das in der Tat an diesem Tag eine Hochzeit in Nottingham Castle stattfand, und dass das neuverheiratete Paar tatsächliche kein Unglückliches war.


End file.
